


All the fun of the fair

by Wapwani



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), dragon queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wapwani/pseuds/Wapwani
Summary: A frothy piece of silliness, featuring a slightly possessive dragon.





	All the fun of the fair

 

It was Miners’ Day, and this year they were celebrating it with a ‘traditional’ fun fair. This was not something that Maleficent had a lot of experience with, and so Zelena and Emma had taken her under their wings and were showing her around. They were pointing out their favourite features ( _”Fried Mars bars!”_ and  _“You can dunk Ruby!”_ ) to an increasingly confused looking dragon, when Maleficent noticed something that made her frown thunderously.

“Why has Regina been imprisoned?!”

“Oh,” Zelena snickered. “She’s not been locked up.”

“Then why is she standing alone in that cell?”

“It’s not a cell,” Emma said, grinning. 

“She lost a bet,” Zelena said with a wicked gleam in her eye. “To Snow White.”

“And her punishment is to be confined instead of enjoying the-”

“That’s not a punishment. That’s the kissing booth!” both Emma and Zelena said at the same time, and then dissolved into helpless laughter.

Across the green, Regina noticed them and glared. 

“And what is a kissing booth?” Maleficent said, the suspicion clear in her voice.

“Umm,” Emma noticed the storm gathering in the dragon’s eyes and sobered quickly. “Well…people can…buy…a kiss.”

“Buy?”

“For the princely sum of five dollars, you can lay one on the Queen,” Zelena said loftily, either not noticing Maleficent’s growing fury, or not caring that she was provoking the dragon’s temper.

“Are you saying _any_  person can purchase the Queen’s favour?”

“Anyone with five bucks,” Zelena said agreeably.

“It’s not going to come to that!” Emma said hastily, waving her hands at Maleficent as though she were trying to fan out a building fire. “It’s Regina! She’s made it _very_  clear that whoever dares to actually buy a kiss off her will be…through no direct action of her own of course…regretting it for the rest of their lives.”

“Oh,” Maleficent said, mollified. She turned to watch the empty path leading up to the kissing booth. “That’s all right….wait. Who is _that?”_

A woman with dark-blonde hair and a stern face was walking towards the booth. She carried a single red rose.

“She’s bringing her _flowers?!_  That’s…that’s... _courtship_ behaviour in this world!”

“How do _you_ know about courtship rituals here?” Zelena asked.

“I’ve asked Lily,” Maleficent said, her focus entirely on the drama playing out before her.

Regina was smirking knowingly at the woman, receiving the rose with a little bow. And then…the woman _dared_  to hand over a currency note and lean in; her eyes fluttered shut and her chin tilted upwards, presenting glossy red lips to Regina, and Maleficent _growled_  and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Emma and Zelena exchanged worried glances. 

“We should have seen that coming,” Zelena muttered.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. But…just in case…maybe I should go put the fire brigade on standby.”

She had barely finished speaking before they saw Maleficent returning. She was marching up the path, dragging what looked like an entire rose bush in one hand. In her other hand was a small brown sack.

“Maleficent, did you take that bush out of the park?” Emma demanded, her sheriff badge suddenly weighing heavily on her hip. “That’s public property!”

Maleficent waved off her protest with a dismissive hand - the hand that was carrying the brown sack. “I’m not entirely clear on the exchange rates yet. How many five dollars in this?”

Zelena took the sack and peeked inside. Sunlight gleamed off the shiny gold pieces.

“Mal-”

“How many five dollars?” 

“Lots,” Emma said weakly, once she’d got an eyeful of the gold.

“At least twenty?”

Zelena smirked and handed the sack back to Maleficent. “Ohh… I think it’s safe to say…that is _significantly_  more than twenty five dollars.” 

“Good,” Maleficent growled, and dragged her rose bush towards the kissing booth.

Regina watched her approach with a look of consternation on her face. 

“Did you destroy public property?” she asked when Maleficent drew close enough to hear her.

“These are for you,” Maleficent said, fixing the bush back into the earth by the side of the booth with a flare of magic. “And these are to purchase your favour.” She dropped the sack of gold onto the counter.

“You do know I have sworn that anyone who buys a kiss-

“Will regret it for the rest of their lives. I know. I am not afraid.”

“Mal-”

“Will you kiss me, Regina?” Maleficent asked in a small voice. “Please?”

“Oh, Mal,” Regina murmured. “Come here.”

She took Maleficent’s face gently between her hands and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

Maleficent sighed.

Regina grinned, and kissed her again. And again.

Maleficent hummed with happiness, wrapped her arms around Regina’s shoulders and pulled her as close as the kissing booth walls would allow. She kissed her, first softly and chastely, then deeply, first gentle, then passionately, first her lips, then her closed eyelids and along her jaw and up to the sensitive spot behind her ear. When the mental count in her head reached twenty, Maleficent stopped. 

“I think you’re due a few more,” Regina said thickly.

“Should I bring you more gold?”

Regina laughed. “No.” She pressed the sack back into Maleficent’s hands. “I’m stuck in this booth till noon. Come back then. We’ll go for a ride on the ferris wheel.”

Maleficent frowned. Emma had pointed out the large slowly spinning wheel to her before. “If you want to be up in the air, I can take you flying.”

Regina shook her head. “It’s not so easy to kiss you when you’re in dragon form,” she pointed out.

“Ahh.” Maleficent beamed. “Till noon then.”

Maleficent sauntered away down the path, until she reached the sign that said ‘kissing booth’. She frowned at it for a moment, then snapped her fingers. A comfortable chair appeared behind her and she settled into it, keeping guard over the path to Regina’s booth; she glared warningly at anyone who strayed within ten metres of the path. 

The wooden sign was now overwritten in bold red letters:  _SOLD OUT_.


End file.
